


Утро понедельника

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это просто. Доведено до автоматизма. Он вдыхает, легкие раскрываются и сжимаются. Его пульс ускоряется. Кожа краснеет. А его зрачки, как он знает, расширяются.</p><p>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7506352">monday morning</a>, автор endofadream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро понедельника

Это просто. Доведено до автоматизма. Он вдыхает, легкие раскрываются и сжимаются. Его пульс ускоряется. Кожа краснеет. А его зрачки, как он знает, расширяются. Его губы припухшие и мокрые от слюны. Кляп растягивает их шире, и он трогает шарик языком, скользя по гладкой резине, всего лишь пробуя ее на вкус. Он успокаивает себя и смещается, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Это просто. Он сможет это сделать.

Под его коленями жесткий пол. Боль превратится в ноющую спустя часа два. Это та боль, которую он сможет выдержать. Приказ сильнее боли. Той, которая застряла у него в голове, ввинчиваясь внутрь сквозь десятилетия пыток. Он расслабляет плечи, и левое тихо жужжит, когда он испытывает на прочность мягкую веревку, которой его запястья связаны за спиной. Его член все еще возбужден, но и эта боль тоже пройдет. Он не может притронуться к члену, так что перестает об этом беспокоиться. Но ровно до тех пор, пока Стив не вернется. Ему не нужно сегодня о себе волноваться — его задача быть хорошим для Стива. 

Иногда это единственный способ приглушить собственный разум. Заткнуть ночные кошмары, голоса и оставшиеся корни его последней миссии, которые не хотят быть уничтожены словно надоедливые одуванчики. Ему не хочется думать. Он хочет быть хорошим солдатом. Он хочет подчиняться. 

Он все еще думает о руке Стива, которая касалась его, пока тот не ушел на пробежку. Про кляп, просунутый между его губ сквозь стон и застегнутый на затылке ремешком. Стив шепчет, как хорошо он выглядит. Как красиво. Его подбородок уже начинает болеть. «Собираюсь обернуть тебя как подарок, — сказал тогда Стив, — и подарить связанного тебя себе, когда вернусь».

Пробежки с Сэмом обычно занимают у Стива часа два. Или три, если они потом идут завтракать. И, кажется, сегодня именно такой день. Но он вовсе не возражает. Завтрак с Сэмом означает, что Стив принесет ему кофе и какую-нибудь выпечку. Еще одна вещь, которая нравится ему в современном мире — это то, какой вкусной стала еда.

Время скользит и уходит в небытие, когда он раз за разом прокручивает в голове свои мысли. Тишина успокаивает его, позволяет мысленно уплыть в тихое сонное место, где острые грани реальности мягкие и покрыты слоем пыли. Теперь он не думает. Он всего лишь тело. Существо, послушно ожидающее новых приказов. 

Когда открывается дверь, он слегка вздрагивает. Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени прошло. Он принуждает себя не напрягаться от вспышки света, мелькнувшей на высокой столешнице кухонного островка. Теперь есть звуки: глухой стук сброшенной сумки, слегка сбившееся дыхание, поворот и щелчок замка. Шаги по слегка поскрипывающему у порога полу. Он закрывает глаза и опускает голову. Его пульс подскакивает еще на один такт. 

Он ничего не говорит, хотя шаги ощущаются меньше чем в ярде от него. Тук-тук-тук. Открывается морозильная камера. Следом — шкафчик. Стакан тихо клацает о поверхность кухонного столика. Морозильная камера закрывается. Его сердечный стук чуть замедляется, но незначительно. Тук-тук. Он сможет подождать. У него получится. Он пообещал себе быть хорошим. 

Шаги затихают. Минуту спустя рядом с прихожей включается вода в ванной. Он сосредотачивается на собственном дыхании, боли в коленях и плечах. Он до скрипа сжимает зубами кляп. Жди. Будь паинькой и просто жди. 

Он позволяет разуму уплывать. Он больше не здесь. Больше не солдат, не оружие и даже не человек. Однажды они вытряхнули из него личность, но теперь он может делать все по своей воле. Он может принимать собственные решения. И его выбор — быть здесь. Принадлежать Стиву. Его голова наклоняется ниже. Его дыхание замедляется и выравнивается. Он окутан солнечным теплом. У него ощущение, будто он парит в воздухе. 

Время снова скользит и растягивается. Боль в его теле становится приятной. Ему не нужно беспокоиться о том, когда вернется Стив. Стив вернется. Это то, в чем он уверен наверняка. Во всяком случае, он может видеть — однажды они попытались воспользоваться повязкой на глаза, которую принес Стив. Он был в порядке ровно до тех пор, пока Стив не ушел. Потому что он снова будто оказался с Ними. В ожидании боли. Пыток. Лед, обездвиживание и ужасная, ужасная машина, которая стирала ему память. 

Повязку убрали. А память очистить не удалось, но теперь с ним снова все было хорошо. Стив никогда не уйдет навсегда.

Рядом с прихожей открывается дверь ванной комнаты. Температура в квартире слегка поднимается вместе с теплом и влажностью. А его пульс снова ускоряется.

— Видел бы ты себя, — говорит Стив спустя секунды-минуты-часы-дни. 

Но он не видит. 

— Как же мне повезло, — говорит Стив. — Вернуться домой к своему парню, который выглядит так, будто Рождество наступило раньше. 

Когда они вдвоем, у Стива снова этот бруклинский акцент. Это ностальгический пинок в живот, потому что с тех пор его голос почти не изменился: с закрытыми глазами он может представить себе Стива до сыворотки — мелкого и дерзкого, но совсем не хрупкого. К нему возвращаются воспоминания о танцплощадках и школьных дворах. Пожарные лестницы и долгие-долгие зимы. Взросление. Осознание в семнадцать лет, что он влюблен в своего лучшего друга. 

Еще больше, пожалуйста, больше. Он не издает ни звука, но ему бы этого хотелось. Он может почувствовать это нарастающее ощущение сквозь кляп, он представляет, что за зубами у него бьется пульс, сотни тысяч маленьких пузырьков-звуков готовы вырваться наружу. 

— Такой хороший мальчик, — хвалит Стив, и его голос раздается совсем рядом. И здесь же мягкий звук, с которым его колени соприкасаются с полом. Он поднимает веки и встречается с взглядом со светло-голубых глаз Стива, чьи зрачки слегка расширены от интереса. Стив держит бледно-лиловое полотенце для лица из их ванной. Махровая ткань кажется ему мягкой, когда Стив вытирает его лицо и натекшую на подбородок слюну, а затем обхватывает его рукой. И исследует.

— Ты в порядке, солдат?

Он моргает. Да.

Стив кивает. Улыбается. Закидывает за ухо длинную темную прядь волос и нежно касается его виска. Затем обводит пальцем растянутые вокруг кляпа губы.

— Всегда такой послушный для меня, милый. 

От похвалы ему становится жарче. Сквозь него проходит пьянящая вспышка возбуждения. В глубине горла зарождается едва слышный звук. Спасибо тебе. Его член подрагивает, и Стив замечает это движение. Он думал, что ему понадобится кольцо для члена, но теперь видит, что оно бы не пригодилось. Он доволен.

— Скоро, — говорит Стив, проводя ладонью по его обнаженному бедру. И он дрожит. — Ты сможешь продержаться еще немного, верно? 

Да-да-да. Я бы сделал для тебя все что угодно.

Он моргает. 

Рука прочесывает его волосы пальцами, и он подается на это прикосновение, прикрыв глаза.

— Знаю, что у тебя получится, — шепчут ему на ухо, словно делятся секретом. Этот секрет пугает его и одновременно с этим заставляет желать большего. Тепло от тела Стива близко. Слишком близко. Твердое мускулистое бедро совсем рядом. Инстинкты велят ему потереться о него, чтобы уменьшить напряжение в паху, но ему не говорили этого делать. Так что он с минуту дрожит. Позволяет зубам снова сдавить резиновый кляп, чтобы напомнить о своей позиции. Он хорошо себя ведет. Он правильно выполняет приказы. И вознаграждением будет оргазм. 

Стив уходит, на прощание поцеловав его в лоб. Он не двигается. Стив перемещается по квартире. У него звонит телефон. Стив отвечает, и даже интонации его голоса звучат будто колыбельная, заманивая его обратно в то особенное теплое место. Раньше он пугался того, как легко можно было перестать думать, даже после того, как он перестал пытаться быть Солдатом. Если он мог отключить свой разум так просто, смог ли он быть в безопасности? 

Он не монстр, каким привык быть, но он и не тот человек, каким был раньше. Он хотел вернуться обратно долгое время назад, но теперь тот человек тоже его пугал. Если бы он попробовал влезть в его кожу, она бы просто не подошла: парень, который был до Солдата, никогда не сталкивался со страхом, болью или убийством. Он — та память, которую давно забыли на пыльной книжной полке. Он кто-то, кем никто больше никогда не сможет стать. 

Голос Стива затихает. Квартира погружается в тишину. Здесь больше нечего анализировать, так что он снова отключается, приятно уплывая вслед за приказом Стива продержаться еще немного. 

Стив готовит еду. Он что-то бормочет, и ему кажется, что обращаются к нему, но это всего лишь бурчание себе под нос. Шипящий запах бекона заполняет кухню. Насыщенный запах яичницы. Наверное, это значит, что Стив не завтракал с Сэмом. Он снова уплывает, медленно и глубоко вдыхая. Посуда звенит, из-под крана течет вода. Он голоден, но отключаться от всего ему нравится больше. 

— Открой глаза, — тихо говорит Стив, возвращая его обратно в реальность, заставляя ощущать твердый деревянный пол. Колени ноют, а все его тело волнительно раскрыто. Он дрожит от предвкушения, член снова пульсирует и сочится смазкой на пол между его коленями. 

Он приходит в себя, моргает и поднимает глаза. Стив стоит рядом на коленях и улыбается. Подсвеченный светом сзади, он выглядит как чертов ангел. Его волосы слегка влажные после душа. Он протягивает руку и трогает мокрый резиновый кляп. Его кожа вибрирует, будто под кожей роится миллион пчел. 

— Ты вел себя так хорошо и потерпел для меня еще немного. Держу пари, ты хочешь свою награду, не так ли?

Он моргает. Улыбка Стива становится шире. Его сердечный стук снова ускоряется. Тук-тук-тук.

— Я так и думал. А теперь дай-ка я сниму это с тебя, красавчик, — Стив тянется и расстегивает застежки кляпа, оставляя их болтаться вдоль лица, а его пальцы дразняще проходят по утренней щетине. Достаточно близко, чтобы ощутить их тепло, но их давления недостаточно. Он стонет и прикрывает глаза, когда Стив прихватывает его за подбородок и вынимает кляп. Он поднимает взгляд. И просит.

Стив смотрит на него, словно на какое-то чудо. Его глаза расширяются и блестят, полные благоговейного трепета, будто он — самое лучшее, что Стив когда-либо видел.

— Вот так, Бак, — говорит Стив. Его имя, произнесенное Стивом, звучит так правильно. — Все верно, — он заправляет волосы Баки за уши и обхватывает подбородок широкой ладонью. Это так нежно, что у Баки слезы на глаза наворачиваются. Он быстро смаргивает их. — Господи, какой же ты красивый. 

Баки всхлипывает. 

— Ты хорошо себя вел этим утром, — продолжает Стив. Он пододвигается ближе и вынуждает Баки прижаться к его груди. Он пахнет мылом и зубной пастой. Домом. Рука скользит вниз по дрожащей спине Баки, а затем спускается еще ниже, к ягодицам. Баки хватает ртом воздух и выгибает спину, зарываясь лицом Стиву в шею, пахнущую домом. Смех Стива вибрирует сквозь его тело и сотрясает Баки до самого основания. У Стива всегда была власть, от которой Баки ощущал себя хлипким домиком перед натиском урагана Стива. — Да, детка. Ты ведь этого хочешь, да? Хочешь, чтобы я потрогал тебя и сделал приятно? Воспользуйся словами. 

— Да, — тут же выдыхает Баки. У него ведь так хорошо получается исполнять приказы. Его кожа кажется прохладной везде, кроме тех мест, к которым прикасается Стив. В этих местах кожа будто раскалена и горит. Его голос хриплый, по горлу словно прошлись наждачной бумагой. — Прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста. 

Стив отстраняется и прислоняется своим лбом к его. Он оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена Баки, и Баки стонет, высоко и с придыханием. Он уже слишком близко. Стив целует его. Поцелуй неловкий и мокрый, Баки стонет Стиву в рот, подаваясь бедрами на его уверенные размеренные движения руки. Это правильное давление медленно подводит Баки к самому краю. 

— Скажи, что ты хочешь кончить, — выдыхает Стив, едва касаясь губами губ Баки.

— Я хочу кончить, — откликается Баки, и он уже почти на грани. Пальцы ног поджимаются, а спина с трудом выгибается. Господи, он уже совсем близко. Стив проводит большим пальцем по головке члена, сдвигая вниз кожицу, и Баки вздрагивает, широко распахнув рот. — Заставь меня кончить, — просит он. — Стив, пожалуйста. 

— Ну же, — подталкивает его Стив. Он ускоряется и тянет Баки в нужном направлении, чтобы тот стонал и выкручивался несколько секунд. Он натягивает веревки, желая потрогать Стива везде. Он хочет, чтобы тяжелое тело Стива прикрыло его собой, чтобы ничто плохое больше к нему не подобралось. — Ну же, сладкий, — говорит Стив. — Кончи для меня. Ты вел себя хорошо, Бак, теперь можно. 

Когда он кончает, перед глазами все заволакивает белым. Баки запрокидывает голову и сжимает веки, когда наслаждение взрывается внутри него будто умирающая звезда. Он молчит, но на его лице написана вся сила этого ощущения. Стив продолжает дрочить ему сквозь оргазм, подводя его к острой, как лезвие ножа, боли, и только потом отпускает. Он заваливается вперед, а Стив гладит его по волосам, бормоча всякие нежности, пока в ушах у него гудит кровь. Больше ничего не нужно. Стив здесь, и Стив его обнимает. 

Баки сонно тычется носом Стиву в шею и лижет горячую мягкую кожу. Господи, какой же Стив сладкий. Слишком сладкий.

— Позволь мне отсосать тебе, — говорит он, прижимаясь подбородком к жесткой линии ключицы Стива. — Хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, Стиви, — он позволяет словам стекать по груди Стива, представляя, что они остаются там наподобие печати. Татуировки, раскрывающей его желания. — Хочу ощутить во рту твою сперму. 

Стив резко вдыхает. Он тянет Баки вверх за волосы, и Баки стонет от благодарности, поддаваясь яростным поцелуям Стива. Он сосет язык Стива, покусывает его губы и снова, и снова просит сорванным голосом: «Позволь мне давиться им, Стиви, позволь мне задыхаться от твоего члена, пожалуйста, мне это нужно. Нужно так сильно, детка, ну же». 

— Боже, Баки, — голос Стива уже звучит хрипло, когда он обхватывает руками его лицо. Его глаза темные и широко раскрытые. На его щеках выступает румянец такого цвета, который напоминает Баки розоватые следы помады. Баки пытается сосчитать количество бледных веснушек у него на носу. — Да, черт, — Стив выдыхает. — Конечно же… Просто дай мне… 

Когда он пытается развязать веревки на Баки, тот возмущенно мотает головой. Он сможет удержать равновесие. Он сможет это сделать. У него получится. Он хороший, хороший, хороший. 

Бедра Стива, растянувшегося на деревянном полу, выглядят бледными, но сильными. Он направляет член вверх и держит его пальцами у основания, несмотря на протесты Баки. Член уже ярко-красный и влажный. Баки стонет, когда опускается на него ртом, ощущая его вес на языке, и раскрывает челюсти так, что становится больно. Член упирается Баки в горло, и он давится. Один раз. Затем набирает воздуха и расслабляет горло до тех пор, пока не упирается носом в мягкие светлые волосы в паху Стива. 

— Иисусе, — ругается Стив. Он ударяется затылком о пол с глухим звуком. — Черт подери, ты слишком хорош для меня, Баки. Чертовски хорош. 

Стив ругается, пока он продолжает работать ртом. Если бы Баки мог улыбнуться, он бы так и сделал. Но вместо этого он расслабляет горло и сглатывает вокруг члена Стива. Когда Стив вскидывает бедра и замирает, Баки издает невнятный звук и поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом. Стив, кажется, все понимает, потому что стонет и снова опускается головой на пол. Его бедра начинают медленно подниматься, проталкивая член глубже в горло Баки. Баки раскрывает рот шире, принимая его, и хмыкает от гордости, когда его имя снова срывается с губ Стива. У него отлично получается. 

Стив кончает быстро — он вцепляется пальцами Баки в волосы, его бедра движутся в рваном ритме Баки прямо в лицо так, как ему это нравится. Баки проглатывает все, мокро втягивая воздух, когда член Стива выскальзывает из его горла и с влажным шлепком падает на его вздымающийся живот. Он прогоняет горьковато-соленый привкус с губ, сглатывает то, что просочилось, слышит, как Стив резко выдыхает, и видит, как трепещут его ноздри. Он поднимается на колени. Он гордится собой. Он отлично справился. Он сделал это. 

— Господь всемогущий, — говорит Стив. — Черт подери, Баки. 

Баки хрипло смеется. Он приподнимает брови, и Стив тоже смеется, вставая и целуя Баки, глубоко вылизывая его рот. Стив заводит ладонь ему за спину и быстро развязывает узлы веревки. Сильные пальцы разминают запястья Баки, разрабатывают руки, чтобы вернуть им чувствительность. 

— Я приготовил тебе завтрак, — говорит Стив, потеревшись носом о нос Баки и отстраняясь. — Я хотел принести тебе кофе из того кафе, которое ты любишь, но он остыл бы прежде, чем ты его выпил. 

Иисусе, какой же у Баки милый парень. Он такой счастливый.

— Мы можем сходить туда завтра, — говорит он, вытягивая живую руку, а затем вращая металлической, чтобы убрать онемение возле плеча со шрамами. 

— Это свидание, — произносит Стив, снова целуя его, словно Баки самая сладкая конфета, а Стив все никак не может насытиться. Это ощущение согревает его до кончиков пальцев, и он говорит: — Я тебя люблю. Но моя чертова рука меня убивает, Стиви. 

Стив снова смеется и что-то говорит о том, что Баки сам виноват и мог бы предупредить его, но Баки даже не слушает, потому что этого бы не случилось. Он в этом не нуждался. Только не снова. 

Это утро понедельника. Весь остальной мир под ними продолжает жить своей жизнью. Но здесь, выше, время не имеет счета. Здесь нет часов на стенах. Голова Баки покоится у Стива на коленях, а поцелуи Стива пахнут кофе. Все тарелки — в раковине, а желудок Баки полон омлета, бекона и еще кусочков сладкого арбуза. Стив читает ему вслух рассказ Воннегута, и Баки уплывает, удобно устроившись рядом в мягких домашних штанах и одной из футболок Стива. Пальцы Стива проходят по его волосам, и у Баки слипаются веки. Он доволен. Ему тепло, словно нежащемуся на солнце коту. Он ловит пальцы Стива и переплетает их со своими, улыбаясь, когда Стив запинается посреди предложения. 

Это утро понедельника, и Баки на самом деле не помнит, каково это — быть безоглядно счастливым, но если это единственное, что он может получить, что ж, бывают вещи и похуже.


End file.
